Naruto-Kun
Naruto-Kun Naruto-Kun '''or '''NK for short is a fifteen year old male member of the website brawldomain.com and wiipals.com. Naruto-Kun is well known in his mind for his personality and brawling style. He has earned himself the title, "At least you tried". He mains Ike, the heavy swordsman of Fire Emblem. He has other side mains as well, such as Mario, Lucas, and Lucario. With all 4 his playstyle consists of balancing offense and defense to an extent, also attacking whenever he can; thus earning him the nickname, "Try hard." Playstyle NK is generally known for his agressive and offensive playstyle, especially with Ike. '''He generally loves to air combo and score big damage with aerial attacks and precise timed smash attacks. He attempts to play Ike similiar to that of shadowofchaos and san. He is very agressive and will always try to mess with your head and combo you into a spike or a smash attack that is usually very difficult to avoid if you're completely mentally inept. With Mario, he is similiar. Except with Mario, he generally is a bait and punish. While he maintains the aerial aggresiviness, he baits and punishes a bit more than with Ike. This playstyle is simliar with Lucas and Lucario. Lucas he'll use PK Thunder to keep you at bay while striking big damage, and using his Up Smash when you're coming down from a recovery, such as DDD. He loves spiking with Lucas's back kick in the air (commonley known as Bair) and keep you on your toes. Generally, Naruto-Kun is an agressive player with good balanced defenses and unique playstyle that people have a hard time dealing with if they're completely incompetent. Personality Naruto-Kun is generally a kind and caring person who'd do anything and everything to help his friends out in their time of need. He enjoys being on the computer and chatting with his good buddies and making wiki pages of himself to enlarge his e-p3n0r. Such buddies would be listed as Vio, Splodey, Mason, Kjell, Haven, Edogg, Moka, and AIDS. When NK's not playing brawl, he's generally on the phone or playing Xbox. His favorite Xbox games are Street Fighter IV and Guitar Hero III : Legends of Rock. Naruto likes heavy metal music, such as the power metal English band DragonForce. Through the Fire and Flames, is his favorite song up to date. Coincidentally, it is also his favorite song to play on Guitar Hero III. NK is generally easy to get along with and can be a real great friend when you get to know him. His friends have seen that in him, not only himself. He is also believed to be smart with great hidden potential that not even he himself could see (which makes one wonder how he could percieve to add this comment in the first place). So dark. So mysterious. So speshul. '''Fun Facts Naruto-Kun is 15 years old, and will be 16 in August should all go well. His favorite food is pizza. He is currently on a mini diet by not eating after 8 o clock PM and trying to lose weight. Looking at his habits and hobbies, no big surprise here. He has 4 mains. Ike Mario Lucas Lucario He does not currently have a job. Although he dislikes walking and exercising, he is determined to lose weight by doing just that. Naruto-Kun's favorite characters in Street Fighter 4 is C.Viper and Sakura, along with Chun-Li and Cammy. Naruto-Kun likes rocking out on Guitar Hero III as Judy Nails. NK also has 2 personalities, in which he exhibits both daily. One is withdrawn and silent in school, while another is hyperactive and energetic outside of school. It's called "behaving appropriately" to most people, but since this guy is so special and mysterious and full of hidden powers, it's two personalities. Yeah.